harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hufflepuff family
Hufflepuff is the surname of a wizarding family originating from Wales that existed circa one thousand years ago in Britain. It is unknown if they were pure-blood, or if they had Muggle as well as magical heritage. It is also unknown if this family is extinct in either the male or female line, though the Hufflepuff name is well known, as Helga Hufflepuff was the founder of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. History Early history The Hufflepuff family's oldest known member, Helga Hufflepuff, was a prominent witch in the wizarding world and one of the four legendary founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Helga was known for being very fair, and also for hiring the house-elves that worked in the Hogwarts kitchens in order to give them a place to work where they wouldn't be abused. Recent history By the early twentieth century, the Hufflepuff family was not known to have any surviving members with that surname, although a woman named Hepzibah Smith claimed to be a distant relation and owned an artefact that had belonged to Helga: her Cup. In the 1940s, a handsome employee at a shop called Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley, named Tom Riddle, managed to charm Hepzibah into showing him the cup, as well as a locket that belonged to his own famous ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. He later murdered her and stole the two artefacts, subsequently framing Smith's house-elf, Hokey, by modifying the elf's memory. Known members Helga Hufflepuff ]] Helga Hufflepuff was a witch of Medieval times and was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is described by the Sorting Hat as "good Hufflepuff", or "sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad." Hepzibah Smith Hepzibah Smith was a very old and very rich witch who collected magical antiques and was a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two of her most prized possessions were a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff and a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin, the latter of which she bought, at great expense, from Caractacus Burke. ]] While working at Borgin and Burkes, Tom Riddle befriended Hepzibah, who doted upon him. While Riddle was visiting her on behalf of Mr Burke, she imprudently showed him Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket. Two days later, she was found dead; poison was found mixed with her cocoa. Riddle was never suspected, as Hepzibah's house-elf, Hokey, confessed to the crime. However, Albus Dumbledore tracked Hokey down several years later and extracted a memory from her that cast doubt on her guilt. The cup and the locket had also gone missing; they became two of Riddle/Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, and Hepzibah's murder was the murder used to create the Horcrux cup. Hepzibah may also be related to Zacharias Smith. Possible members Sally Smith Sally Smith was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was originally named Georgina in J. K. Rowling's original notes. Her name is only shown on the list on . If she remained in Harry's year is currently unknown. Zacharias Smith Zacharias Smith was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. He was a Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and a member of Dumbledore's Army, though he abandoned the D.A. instead of fighting with them during the Battle of Hogwarts. , a possible member of the Hufflepuff family]] Appearances * * * * * * * * *''Wizard of the Month'' * Notes and references es:Familia Hufflepuff Category:Articles needing cleanup Category:Hufflepuff family